


In Your Arms, Ascending

by National_Nobody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy Smut, Lance never shuts up ever let's be honest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/National_Nobody/pseuds/National_Nobody
Summary: Clearing out my drafts & it's almost Valentine's Day, so enjoy some fluffy Hance smut.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	In Your Arms, Ascending

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps fic down & runs away*

Lance was certain there was nothing left of him but putty as he felt Hunk’s palms slide slowly down his sides, engulfing Lance in their warmth. He let his eyes fall closed, head tossed back and sinking into the pillow as Hunk squeezed gently at his hips. Without a second thought, Lance let his knees give way, falling to the sides as he spread his thighs wide and yielding. Waiting.

It was futile. Like in everything else, Hunk was meticulous. He was not a man who let himself be rushed.

It had been a long mission. An even longer flight home. Exhausted as Lance was, though, there were few things that filled his heart as much as the vibrant blue and green of Earth’s beautiful visage coming back into view after phoebs of being away. All the better when he knew he wasn’t the only paladin planet-side, and, rarer still, that Lance’s only obligations were to dive mouth-first into a succulent, Hunk-made meal and then sneak away into said chef’s room to lose himself in his welcoming embrace.

Lance sighed, molten heat churning slowly in his gut as Hunk’s touch finally slid under him, his ass fitting perfectly in Hunk’s palms. He could feel the heaviness growing between his legs as Hunk took his time there, massaging at Lance’s skin the way he knew would drive Lance wild, increasing Lance’s pulse as anticipation fluttered through his stomach.

Lance’s eyes cracked open when Hunk’s hands withdrew, just for a moment, his pout rising into a smirk as Hunk gripped lightly under Lance’s calves to drape Lance’s long legs over his shoulders and kiss the inside of his knee. Lance crossed his ankles at the center of Hunk’s shoulder blades, gaze softening. Hunk leaned down, pressing a kiss to Lance’s navel.

Lance swallowed dryly, forced to accept that nothing would hurry Hunk along as he trailed kisses along Lance’s happy trail, swinging wide back to Lance’s hip instead of moving _in_ where Lance wanted him.

A small whine bubbled up in Lance’s throat as Hunk sucked at the sensitive skin at the crook of Lance’s thigh, but Hunk’s grip turned to iron the moment Lance tried to squirm, keeping Lance in place. 

Lance shivered. Hunk’s warm breath was ghosting just over where Lance needed him, so close and yet so infuriatingly far. His eyes fluttered shut again and he twitched, unable to hold back the desperate noise that was clawing its way out of his throat.

Finally, Hunk took pity on him.

Lance gasped, pleasure rocketing through him as wonderful, wet heat enveloped him at last. He felt himself swell in Hunk’s mouth, growing nearly dizzy with want as Hunk got to work.

Hunk hummed in approval around him as Lance groaned, sending the base of his spine tingling. Lance whimpered, fisting a hand in Hunk’s hair to ground himself. Hunk’s hands slid back to Lance’s ass again, lightly squeezing.

 _Fuck_. It had been so long, and Lance had wanted this _so_ badly. Wanted _his boyfriend_ so badly.

He was still practically giddy with the knowledge that he had permission to call Hunk that. That Lance was allowed to love him that way, and be loved back. Until just a few months ago he’d never imagined it, and yet now it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

His fingers bunched into his pillow over his head as Hunk coaxed up another pulse of pleasure, sending it ricocheting through his groin.

 _God,_ yes. He’d missed this so much. The intimateness of being with someone who actually meant something to him. Of being touched and sucked and _ravished_ the way he craved, by someone who _knew_ him and wanted him just as badly.

He whined as Hunk pulled off of him, kissing up from Lance’s belly to his throat and nearly folding Lance in half.

Lance murmured Hunk’s name, begging him. He could feel how hard Hunk’s heart was beating, reverberating in Lance’s own chest as Hunk’s palm slid down beneath him.

A loud moan fell past Lance’s lips as he felt Hunk finally giving in to his demands, slowly stretching him open.

“Fuck, _yes_ , that’s so good,” Lance gasped, arching into his touch. “ _More,_ hun. Please. _Pl—_ ” Hunk cut him off with a soft kiss.

Lance melted, securing his fingers firmly into Hunk’s soft, dark hair. Hunk’s broad chest was a solid, comforting weight pressing against him, but, _god_ , Lance wanted to be _closer._ He was so high on the feel of their skin pressed together. Of Hunk’s nimble fingers inside him. So drunk on the smell of sex and cinnamon on his boyfriend’s breath.

An utterly _wanton_ sound escaped him as Hunk started pushing in.

Lance felt himself swelling again, precum leaking onto his abdomen and eyes nearly rolling back into his head as Hunk’s hips settled against his skin, sheathed to the hilt inside him. Lance’s breaths left him in huffs as he adjusted, feeling so impossibly full.

“You okay?” Hunk asked softly, his breathing a little shaky as he kept gratefully still for a moment. Lance nodded, running his fingers gently down the familiar dips and curves of his Hunk’s face and meeting his hazy gaze with every bit of adoration he could muster.

“Better than okay,” Lance grinned. “You’re amazing. Feels so right to be with you like this.” Hunk smiled tenderly back at him, gaze aching with warmth and desire, and _so_ much love.

Hunk had always had so much of it, that love. Had always given it so freely, so generously. What a privilege, though, to have it in this new way. To feel this bright, budding excitement remolding the shape and expanding the depth of a bond that was already so strong between them. It nearly took Lance’s breath away.

Lanced gasped again as Hunk started moving in slow, shallow thrusts, the smooth slide of the slicked up condom lighting up sensitive nerves and driving Lance higher. He couldn’t stop running his mouth if he tried, babbling breathy praise and curses in equal measure as they settled into a rhythm.

Then Hunk adjusted their angle and Lance swore he was back up among the stars.

“Yes, yes, _yes_. _Fuck_ , right there. Please, god, again, _please,_ that’s so good,” Lance keened, neck arching as each thrust sent small bursts of pleasure exploding outward inside him, precum dribbling in earnest now onto his stomach.

His body was burning, his legs ached, sweat beaded on his forehead and soaked the sheets beneath his back, but, _fuck,_ he was in _paradise_ , the pleasure in his gut rising steadily, threatening to break.

He kissed Hunk fiercely, devouring him as Hunk started thrusting harder, deeper, slamming right where Lance needed him, propelling him higher.

Lance let loose a startled moan as he felt Hunk’s hand encircle his cock, nearly covering the entirety of him without even trying, and _oh_ , that was dangerous. He groaned again, loud and desperate, as Hunk spread the wetness there over him with his thumb, pumping his hand with steady pressure, until—

Lance gasped, then keened, throwing his head back with a thick, full-body shudder as an all consuming wave of pleasure flooded through his veins. He spilled hard, felt it reaching all the way up his chest, and heard Hunk groan softly.

Lance gripped at Hunk’s shoulders as he thrust into him harder, seeking his own climax. He grit his teeth, gasping with every hit to his battered prostate. It was too much, his nerves burning with oversensitivity, but Hunk was _so_ close. He could feel it.

Lance groaned desperately, clenching down hard around Hunk as he moved, making Hunk’s grip tighten on the sheets. His thrusts were nearly erratic now, slamming hard and fast, rocking Lance’s entire body with the strength of it.

Lance gasped, cock twitching on his stomach as the numbness that had begun spreading through him gave way, something akin to pleasure rising within him once more, making his thighs tremble.

“ _Fuck._ Hun, I think I’m gonna— _nng,_ ” Lance threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut, delirious. It was like his entire body was overcome with electricity, a sharp, almost painful pleasure frying his system.

Just a little more, just—

Lance _screamed_. Starbursts echoed behind his eyelids, his hips convulsing up to meet Hunk’s as he rode out his orgasm yet again, his cock pulsing hard on his stomach despite having nothing left to give. Hunk swore, stalling deep inside him, and even with the condom Lance could feel the heat as he came.

Lance panted, thoroughly dazed. Breathing just as heavy, Hunk gently lowered Lance’s legs from his shoulders, wrapping them loosely around his hips, then settled himself on Lance’s chest with a heavy sigh, hugging him close.

Lance draped his arms around Hunk’s shoulders, resting his cheek on the soft, damp strands by Hunk’s forehead and inhaling the sweet earthiness of his skin. The scent of flour and wood stoves and home.

“Mm, it’s decided. I’m never leaving this bed or getting off of your cock ever again,” Lance announced sleepily. Hunk chuckled, a delicate rumble against Lance’s throat.

Lance smiled automatically as Hunk pressed a kiss to his collarbone, then his cheek, and finally his lips.

“Not gonna argue too hard with that,” Hunk murmured. “It’s good to have you home, Lance.”

“Good to be home,” Lance said softly, trailing his fingers over Hunk’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him once more.


End file.
